Hinges are known which comprise a fixed hinge body to be concealedly embedded in a wall, a movable hinge body to be anchored to a door and a connection assembly for mutual connection of the fixed hinge body and the movable one. In this way, the movable hinge body rotates with respect to the fixed one around a vertical axis between an open door position and a closed door position.
The fixed hinge body includes a generally box-shaped element susceptible to internally contain the connection assembly of when the movable hinge body is in the closed door position. The connection assembly protrudes from the box-shaped element when the movable hinge body is in the open door position.
The concealed hinges of the type mentioned above available today on the market does not allow the control of the closing element during opening and/or closing.
They are further bulky and include a large number of parts.
Another drawback is the poor safety of such hinges, due to the fact that the doors to which are connected if pushed by a careless user is free to strongly impact against the frame to which they are anchored.
From the documents GB1252757, U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,006, GB2503753, US882721, DE102007031175, US2007/294860 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,276 concealed hinges are known.